


El peso de una corona de rosas

by Mermeladeishon



Category: Greek Mythology, Mitología Griega - Fandom
Genre: Creation Myth, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stockholm Syndrome, Women In Power, husband-wife relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeladeishon/pseuds/Mermeladeishon
Summary: "¿Desde cuando esto se sentía tan bien? No era para nada similar al mundo que solía vivir."Perséfone ama vivir una torcida realidad la cual le asegura una hermosa corona sobre sus cabellos.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	El peso de una corona de rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño One-Shot va dedicado a mi bro como intercambio por dos comisiones hermosas que hizo.  
> Acá abajo dejaré sus páginas.
> 
> Twitter: @lim_sketch  
> Instagram: @lim.sketch
> 
> DENLE AMOR PORQUE SE LO MERECE <3

La tomaba de la cintura y la besaba como si se tratara del diablo más seductor que alguna vez conoció. Tal vez su lápiz labial color granate no sea borrado de sus labios, sin embargo, aquel hombre se llevaba mucho más que eso. Se llevaba hasta su último aliento. Esa sonrisa ladina que formó luego de besarla le indicaba algo que Perséfone había entendido hace ya tiempo, _"Me perteneces"_. Los fríos y delgados dedos que sostenían su cintura con fuerza se lo repetían una y otra vez. ¿Desde cuando _esto_ se sentía tan bien? No era para nada similar al mundo que _solía_ vivir.

  
El ambiente lúgubre no le desagradaba para nada, siendo así que vestirse con seda rojiza y negra le sentaba bien. Sentir como su ahora esposo peinaba sus cabellos ondulados provocaba que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.

  
Se paraba y caminaba por el Inframundo, colocándose aquella gran corona de espinas de oro y rosas marchitas como la muerte que la rodeaba usualmente.

  
Aquel regio y exigente dios besó su mano, decorada con las alhajas más finas y exóticas que alguna vez encontró. Podría atreverse que incluso la mismísima Afrodita lucia como una plebeya a su lado.

  
La elegancia en ella aumentaba, al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardíaco. A cada paso se acercaba a la gran puerta que dividía ambos mundos.

  
Aquella la cual dividía las tierras, y con ellas, a Perséfone. A un lado de aquella gran puerta, ella solo sería una simple mujer, solamente conocida como la hija de Deméter. Sin embargo, en el otro lado era alguien diferente. Ahora, siendo la esposa de Hades, era la reina del Inframundo.

  
Le gustaba sentir como el poder jugaba entre sus dedos como su se tratara de una copa de agua derramada. Amaba su estatus social, y con ello, a su esposo.

  
Hades la detuvo antes de cruzar, ofreciéndole un numero par de pequeñas semillas carmín. Ella aceptó gustosa y las comió, para finalmente pasar al otro lado del mundo. El lado de la vida.

  
Su madre la recibió con un abrazo, explicándole lo preocupada que estuvo por ella. Sin embargo, Perséfone sentía como el poder que conllevaba su corona dejaba de ser válido. Ahora volviendo a ser, simplemente, la simple hija de la diosa Deméter.

  
Su temple y clemencia volvían a ella a medida que perdía poder y validación en sus propias decisiones, siendo esclava de la tierra de los vivos.

  
El disgusto de su madre no tardó en presentarse cuando descubrió que su hija debía volver luego de seis meses a las garras de su detestable esposo. Sin embargo, eso no le resultó un problema a su hija.

  
" _¡Te ha engañado para que comieras aquellas semillas de granada!_ " Exclamó con desespero su madre, logrando que Perséfone vuelva a recordar aquel día en donde su vida cambió.

  
Era un bello día cuando logró ver los destellos del Sol por última vez. Se encontraba junto con su comitiva de ninfas, atravesando los suaves y cálidos pastos del lugar.  
El pacífico día no podía ser más hermoso, se decía constantemente en el interior de su cabeza.  
Inclinó su femenina silueta hacia el suelo, con tal de tomar una flor. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la estupefacción y de ella solo pudieron salir gritos de auxilio.

  
Una grieta que partió el suelo se apareció debajo de ella, y cayendo hacia el Inframundo, se vio sujeta a la mano de un hombre. Su actual esposo.  
Recordó completamente lo que era ella.

  
Era Perséfone, hija de la diosa Deméter, reina del Inframundo. Esposa de Hades, y también su rehén. 

  
Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta en lo que su secuestro se había convertido.

  
¿Cómo era posible que ahora se encuentre amando y extrañando al dios que alguna vez la secuestró y la desposó? Debería sentirse avergonzada.

  
Sin embargo, antes de poder ser capaz de reaccionar, sintió como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo entero, justo como cuando Hades esparcía sus labios sobre ella. Sintiendo como un calor crecía en su pecho y el poder de una reina se cernía sobre ella.

  
Volvió a colocarse aquella corona de espinas doradas que amenazaban con lastimar a quien se acerque, decorada con unas hermosas rosas negras y marchitas.

  
Porque sabia perfectamente que ella era la causante de los más crueles inviernos y las más estériles tierras, y tal poder solo se lo podía permitir la más temible diosa y reina del Inframundo.


End file.
